starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Endor
*Líder Corona "La Contessa" *Líder Gris Horton Salm *Líder Verde Comandante''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' Arvel Crynyd† *Jefe Chirpa |comandante2=*Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine† *Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader † *Comandante/Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod† *Almirante Firmus Piett† *VicealmiranteStar Wars Battlefront II Rae Sloane *Comandante Iden Versio *Mayor Hewex |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*2 Caballeros Jedi **Luke Skywalker **Anakin Skywalker † *Al menos 4 [[Cañonera clase Braha'tok|cañoneras clase Braha'tok]] *Al menos 8 corbetas CR90 *Al menos 5 fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B **''Redención'' *Al menos 4 fragatas DP20 *Al menos 16 transportes medianos GR-75 *Al menos 13 crucero estelar MC80 **7 cruceros estelares MC80a ***''Desafío'Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' ***''Hogar Uno'' ***''Independencia'' ***''Nautiliano†''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida **''Libertad† *Cañoneras X4 *Al menos 1 carguero ligero VCX-100Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' **''Espíritu'' *Cazas estelares A/SF-01 Ala-B **Parte del Escuadrón Espada **Escuadrón Azul''Star Wars'': Card Trader *Cazas estelares de asalto/bombarderos BTL-A4 Ala-Y **Parte del Escuadrón Oro **Escuadrón Gris **Parte del Escuadrón Rojo *Interceptores RZ-1 Ala-A **Parte del Escuadrón Espada **Escuadrón Verde **Parte del Escuadrón Rojo *Cazas estelares/naves auxiliares UT-60D Ala-U *Cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X **Escuadrón Corona **Parte del Escuadrón Rojo *1 carguero ligero YT-1300 **''Halcón Milenario'' *Escuadrón AmarilloImperio Destruido, Parte I *2 [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|lanzaderas T-4a clase Lambda]] **''ST 321'' **''Tydirium'' *1 Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno *Equipo de ataque de Endor **Chewbacca **Rastreadores, incluyendo: ***Sargento Kes Dameron ***Nik SantStar Wars: Force Collection ***Cabo Tuck Tyrell **1 droide astromecánico ***R2-D2 **1 droide de protocolo ***C-3PO *1 soldado clon **CT-7567 "Rex" *Escuadrón RenegadoStar Wars: Galactic Defense *Varios guardabosques de Endor *Corredores libres *Soldados Rebeldes *Ewoks **Aldea del Árbol Brillante |fuerza2=*2 Lores Sith† **Darth Sidious† **Darth Vader † *Estrella de la Muerte II† *Escuadrón de la Muerte† *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] **''Ejecutor''† *Al menos 1 crucero de batalla **''Orgullo de Tarlandia† *Destructores Estelares **Aniquilador'' **30 [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] ***''Devastador† ***Eviscerador'' ***''Vehemente† ***Vigilancia'' **''Subyugador'' **[[Destructor Estelar clase Tector|Destructor Estelar clase Tector]] ***''Heraldo† *Naves Interdictores *1 [[Corbeta clase Incursor II|corbeta clase ''Incursor II]] **''Corvus'' *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln **Escuadrón Zafiro *Bombarderos TIE/sa *Interceptores TIE/IN *Soldados de la Armada Imperial *1 Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno *Transportes de Exploración Todo Terreno *Motos deslizadoras 74-Z *Soldados de asalto *Soldados exploradores *Escuadrón Infernal |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*Anakin Skywalker *Líder Espada Adon Fox *Líder Verde Arvel Crynyd *Verde Seis Kokely *Rojo Dos Sila Kott *Rojo Cinco Grizz Frix *Gris Tres Ekelarc Yong *Piloto de Ala-X Keir Santage *Al menos 2 cruceros estelares MC80 **''Libertad'' **''Nautiliano'' *Al menos 5 corbetas CR90 corvettes *Al menos 2 fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B *Al menos 3 transportes medianos GR-75 *Muchos ewoks *Muchos Alas-A *Muchos Alas-X *Muchos Alas-Y *Muchos Alas-B *Al menos 3 Rastreadores *Muchos soldados rebeldes |bajas2=*Emperador Palpatine *Darth Vader *Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod *Almirante Firmus Piett *Almirante Jhared Montferrat *Comandante Gradd *Estrella de la Muerte II *1 Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor **''Ejecutor'' *Al menos 1 crucero de batalla''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' **''Orgullo de Tarlandia'' *Al menos 3 Destructores Estelares **''Devastador'' **''Heraldo'' **''Vehemente'' *Al menos 5 AT-ST (3 destruidos, 2 secuestrados) *Muchos oficiales *Muchos soldados de la Armada *Muchos soldados de asalto *Muchos soldados exploradores *Muchos cazas TIE *Muchos bombarderos TIE *Muchos interceptores TIE *Muchas motos deslizadoras |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} La '''Batalla de Endor fue una batalla decisiva de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Alianza para Restaurar la República rompió la regla del Imperio Galáctico y vio la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II y las muertes de Darth Sidious y Darth Vader. El triunfo de la Alianza sobre el Imperio y el vacío como consecuencia de la muerte del Emperador, dio a la Alianza la oportunidad de dar lugar a la Nueva República, que finalmente prevaleció sobre el Imperio en la Batalla de Jakku un año después. Los orígenes de la Batalla de Endor surgieron desde el descubrimiento de que el Imperio utilizaba la Luna Boscosa de Endor como una plataforma para construir una segunda Estrella de la Muerte, la primera de las cuales había sido destruida cuatro años antes durante la Batalla de Yavin. Espías Bothan empleadas por la Alianza ganaron la inteligencia necesaria para determinar la ubicación de la Estrella de la Muerte y conocer que el mismo Emperador planeó personalmente la supervisión de las fases finales de construcción, aunque la Alianza desconocía que se trataba de una elaborada trama para destruir a Luke Skywalker, un Jedi e hijo de Darth Vader, y la Alianza de una vez por todas. La batalla comenzó después de que la Flota de la Alianza se reunió cerca de Sullust, y fuerzas terrestres de operaciones especiales fueron desplegadas a Endor para desactivar el escudo de protección de la blindada estación de combate. La Flota de la Alianza llegó pronto para descubrir a la Armada Imperial esperándola, junto con una Estrella de la Muerte completamente operacional. Las fuerzas terrestres bajo el mando del General Han Solo y la Princesa Leia Organa fueron capaces de destruir el escudo, dando a la Flota de la Alianza la oportunidad de atacar la superarma. Mientras tanto, Skywalker confrontó a Vader en duelo final de `sables de luz a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, donde el Emperador intentó pero no convenció convertir al Caballero Jedi al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Para salvar a su hijo de la ira del Emperador, Vader dominó a Sidious y mató al Señor Oscuro de los Sith, sacrificando su propia vida en el proceso—un acto que se cumplió la profecía Jedi de El Elegido y trajo equilibrio a la Fuerza. Poco después, las fuerzas de la Alianza destruyeron la Estrella de la Muerte. Las fuerzas imperiales quedaron en ruinas, dando a la Alianza la oportunidad de formar la Nueva República y forjar un nuevo futuro libre de los Sith y el dominio del Imperio. Preludio FA diferencia de la Batalla de Yavin,[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] la última batalla entre la Alianza para Restaurar la República y el Imperio Galáctico, que tuvo lugar en el mundo helado de Hoth, resultó en una derrota desastrosa para la Alianza. Varios meses más tarde, la Red de Espionaje Bothan interceptó información que reveló que el Imperio estaba construyendo una segunda Estrella de la Muerte en la órbita de la luna boscosa de Endor. Gracias a los espías Bothan, la Alianza también conoció de que el propio Emperador supervisaría la etapa final de la Estrella de la Muerte, construcción supervisada por el Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod. Sin saberlo la Alianza, el Emperador, secretamente un Señor Oscuro de los Sith conocido como Darth Sidious, había previsto el plan de la Alianza y utilizó esto para su ventaja. El Emperador permitiría que la Alianza obtenga la información incompleta, engañando a la Alianza en pensar que el superláser de la estación de Combate estaba inoperante cuando en realidad sería totalmente operativa. Además, el Emperador escondía una gran flota de Destructores Estelares en el lado lejos de Endor. Una semana después de que el informe de inteligencia llegara al Comando Rebelde, su líder, la Canciller Mon Mothma, organizó una reunión en Zastiga para transmitir esta información a los otros líderes Rebeldes. Junto al Almirante Gial Ackbar, Comandante de la Flota de la Alianza, y el General Airen Cracken, Jefe de Inteligencia de la Alianza, Mothma informó a varios de los principales líderes de la reunión: los Almirantes Massa y Nantz, los Generales Tantor y Veertag, el líder de Shrike Caluan Ematt y el resto del Alto Mando de la Alianza—el General Carlist Rieekan, el General Crix Madine y la Princesa Leia Organa. Después de jurar a todos los líderes Rebeldes al secreto, Mothma suspendió la reunión para el día siguiente.Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia El grupo de líderes idearon un plan por lo cual las naves de guerra de la Alianza participarían en las defensas de la estación de combate, dando tiempo a los cazas estelares entrar en la inconclusa superestructura de la Estrella de la Muerte para destruir su expuesto núcleo del reactor. Antes de la llegada de la Flota de la Alianza, un equipo de ataque de comandos de las Fuerzas Especiales de Madine sería enviado a la luna para destruir el generador de escudo deflector protegiendo la superarma—aunque todavía tuvieron que garantizar un transporte Imperial para hacerlo. También decidieron utilizar el Conducto Santuario, una ruta hiperespacial que les permitiría pasar desde Sullust directamente hasta el sistema Endor. Organa y una tripulación de rebeldes colocaron hiper transceptores en el Sector Corva como parte de la Operación Luna Amarilla. Los hiper transceptores llamarían la atención Imperial a Organa, desviando la atención del Imperio de la reunión de la flota en Sullust. La operación fue un éxito. Además de colocar con éxito los hiper transceptores, Organa y su equipo fueron capaces de destruir el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Shieldmaiden y robar la [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] Tydirium, que resultaría esencial para la misión de infiltración a la luna de Endor. Una flota Imperial compuesta de Destructores Estelares, cruceros de ataque, cruceros ligeros y más se reunieron en el sistema Hudalla como una muestra del poder del Emperador. Su misión era atraer la atención de los Rebeldes y confirmar la llegada del Emperador a Endor. En respuesta, el Almirante Ackbar envió al Escuadrón Corona para observar las naves imperiales y obtener tanta información como sea posible. El Escuadrón Corona se involucró en un combate espacial contra cazas estelares de superioridad TIE/ln, durante el cual Corona Tres (Smikes) fue derribado. Las fuerzas Imperiales permitieron al Escuadrón Corona escapar, con la esperanza de que la contrainteligencia resultante conduciría a los Rebeldes creer que se dispersó la Flota Estelar Imperial. Con la Flota de la Alianza casi lista para el ataque, líderes ala y otras personas importantes fueron informadas sobre los planes para la próxima batalla por la Canciller Mothma, el Almirante Ackbar, y el General Madine. El Almirante Ackbar comandaría la flota, proporcionando cobertura para el ataque de los cazas estelares. El General Lando Calrissian lideraría el Grupo Oro y el resto de los grupos de cazas estelares en el ataque contra el reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte. El General Han Solo, recientemente después de haber sido rescatado de Jabba Desilijic Tiure en Tatooine, asumiría el mando del equipo de asalto terrestre del recién fallecido Mayor Lokmarcha. La Princesa Organa, Chewbacca y el Comandante Luke Skywalker junto con sus droides, R2-D2 y C-3PO, tuvieron la oportunidad durante la sesión informativa tener voluntarios para la tripulación del transbordador Tydirium y ayudar a Solo y su equipo de ataque. Después de su llegada a la Estrella de la Muerte y a pesar de informes sobre la flota Rebelde reunida cerca de Sullust, el Emperador y su aprendiz y sirviente, Darth Vader, envió a la flota Imperial proteger su proyecto en el lado lejano de Endor, a permanecer allí hasta el llamado. También, ordenó a Vader ir a su nave comando, su propio [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], el Ejecutor, a la espera de nuevas órdenes. La batalla El asalto terrestre La batalla espacial Desaparición de los Sith Acciones finales Consecuencias Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars (LINE Webtoon)'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #13, 14, 15 * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Official Collector's Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica